DC/AC converters play an important role in the integration of energy storage and renewable energy resources, hybrid DC/AC converter for home applications, AC motor drives, and electric vehicles, where efficiency and power density are vital design criteria. In the related art, Voltage Source Inverters (VSIs) and Current Source Inverters (CSIs) are the most common converters for various applications; however, recently, a progressively rapid pace of change has been observed, principally because of the advent of Z-source inverters. Generally, to supply loads that need higher AC voltage, a DC/DC converter followed by a DC/AC converter is employed, in which a bulky 60-Hz transformer is used, resulting in low power density. A high step-up DC/DC converter with a high-frequency transformer is another approach to reduce the size of the system. Using a high-frequency transformer in the DC/AC stage, known as high-frequency link (HFL) converters, is the third common architecture. However, the number of switches in such HFL converters is high, leading to complex control circuitry.